


Monochrome Red

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Mild Blood, Monochrome, inspired by a post, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: The Lady in White has reached a dark hour during the hours of Hallow's Eve -- and a certain faunus is in the way.Inspired by, and part of the Vampire!Weiss AU from a couple of posts on Tumblr. Shoutouts to Maburito, jboy44, and Majdart on Tumblr for the inspiration -- this story is dedicated to them!





	Monochrome Red

Weiss let out a quiet, shaky groan as she sat up from where she lay, holding her head in her hands. Her head ached, and there was a burning feeling in her neck for just a moment, until it evaporated and the void it left was filled with a ravenous hunger – the kind that Weiss knewwasn't going to be filled with a quick snack from the kitchen. It was time for her to feed, once more.

The heiress released her hands from her head and looked around in the dusk ambiance, peering left and right to get her bearings. A small note caught her gaze and she picked it up to look it over, blurriness in her vision clearing quickly as she focused. 

“Weiss – will be home from the bookstore late tonight, going to see about getting a signature on the novel from the author. If Ruby and Yang have not already left for Patch for the holiday, please tell them I hope they have a nice trip and will see them when they return. Please leave a light on for me! --Blake.”

The holiday – Hallow's Eve, a special tradition at Beacon. Some called it Grimm's Eve, and it was a time of year when students were allowed a week away from school, in order to be with their families and enjoy the togetherness that came, the small respite of safety when the Grimm seemed to retreat for just a few fleeting hours.

Weiss ran her tongue gently over her canines, wincing slightly as she realized how sharp her teeth had become. She had hoped that she wouldn't need to deal with it for a while longer, but it seemed time had another plan for her. She glided over to the closet, running her hands gently over the snow-white dress inside as her eyes fell upon it. Back home in Atlas, there was always a ghost story about the Lady in White – a pale, masqued lady who came in the hours of darkness. Every few months, someone would come forward claiming that she had come to them and given them what was called the Red Kiss – that was, she had pierced their neck, and taken blood. The lack of a wound – and any actual evidence – told Atlesians that there was no truth to the rumors.

Weiss knew better.

She let out a gentle breath once the dress rested on her frame once more, minutes later. She glanced out at the night below – it was quiet, the moon high and a sliver of itself. She'd have a nice evening, hopefully – quick and easy, and be back before Blake returned. With that gentle tan on her skin, and--

Weiss shook her head. What was she thinking? That her teammate, her lovely faunus... Oh dear. She collected her thoughts with an inhale. She'd deal with those thoughts later, when she was clear headed. Until then, she'd...

Well, she wanted to think that. Maybe it'd be a good idea to stay back? She did want to share something about herself with Blake, after all – she'd dropped hints here and there, that she cared deeply for Blake. And yet, she didn't know what to do – Blake didn't seem like she was coming around, and this wasn't exactly a small secret for her to share.

And so, Weiss turned to face the door – she'd go out, get a quick feeding, and come back, quick as a flash. All she had to do w--

“Weiss, are you here?” The sound of a cool, low voice came from the doorway as it opened, Blake standing there in an unbuttoned jacket, which soon was tossed aside into just a tanktop and track pants. Blake's amber-gold eyes cast upwards to meet Weiss' sapphire blue for a moment, a small smile on her lips. “You are. What's...with the dress? Going to a fancy party?” Blake gave her a small smirk, reaching into a bag on her arm to retrieve a couple of books.

“I got you a book I think you'd like,” said the faunus, looking over the cover as she did. “It's a story about a knight who...Weiss? Are you okay?” Weiss blinked a few times as she came back to herself, nodding a few times.

“Yes,” was all she said. She looked at her hands for a moment, and...she was pale as a sheet, it seemed. Her need to feed was growing. “Blake, I wanted to...tell you something.” Blake started to say something, but stopped, and nodded, signaling Weiss to continue. “There's something about me you ought to know.” She took steps forward as she spoke, measured. “But before I get into that, I wanted...to tell you that I really like you. A lot. And I wanted to...”

Weiss leaned in, her lips brushing against neckflesh. Blake's pulse was thudding in her chest, and she was tense – more from the closeness, than anything. Weiss' teeth came, fangs grazing flesh for just a moment, before she was pushed back, held onto by her teammate.

“Weiss, I'm...not sure what you're saying, but you're acting really weird.” Weiss gave a pleading look. “If you're trying to tell me you want...more, from us, I do too. But this is...a little weird?” She gave an apologetic smile. “We can try th--”

“I'm a vampire, Blake.”

A couple of confused blinks, and a small smile that grew. “Listen, I know you're not someone who particularly likes to admit it when someone calls it, but that's a little out there, even for the holiday.”

“I'm not joking, Blake.” With a deep sigh, and a silent few kicks to herself mentally, Weiss pulled her lips back slightly, showing off the pointed and prominent canines in her mouth, and with the paleness of her skin and the way her eyes shimmered, it was pretty clear. Blake seemed confused, and yet, not really scared. More fascinated than anything.

“So were you trying to bite me?” Weiss nodded, casting her gaze to the side as she heard the unsure tone in Blake's voice. She shouldn't have tried, she should have just gone with the party idea, and –

“Do you need it, Weiss? The feeding thing, or whatever it is?” Weiss lifted her gaze, looking apologetic as ever, and gave a small nod. “Yes,” she said. “It's...been a while, and I need to do it, but I'm just...going to go take care of it on my own. I'm really sorry that you had to see this.”

Blake shook her head. “Aren't you the one who told me that big things like this should be brought up with teammates first...?” Blake gave a small, genuine smile, comforting. She seemed to give off an aura of comfort, helping Weiss herself to relax slightly, though one arm came to hold the other close to her. “If...if you can promise that it'll be safe...you can, to me.”

“Are you sure, Blake? It's...not lethal or anything painful even, other than the initial bite, but I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. This isn't...you're taking this exceptionally well, Blake.”

The faunus gave a gentle shrug. “Yeah. Almost like I know what it's like to be looked down for being what you are. Like I know what being something that people say is unnatural or what have you.” She crossed her arms, but soon stepped in to hug herself to Weiss. “Look, I'll...I really like you too, Weiss. I don't care what you are. I care WHO you are. And if it's going to help you, I want to help you. So...please, do. But promise me you'll take care of me afterwards.”

Weiss nodded, embracing Blake as she did, pressing her head into the crook between neck and shoulder. “It's...it'll be a sharp pain for just a second, but then it'll be fine afterwards. I'm only going to take a little bit, I promise. You'll feel lightheaded, but...”

“Please just do it before I change my mind about this.” Weiss let out a cold breath of air, and--

Blake let out a momentary shaky gasp as teeth sunk into her, one eye closing. She flushed red as she realized how close Weiss was. And how beautiful. And how great she smelled. And...the way her heart pounded when she realized all these things was pretty clear to the heiress at her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity, Weiss retreated slightly, pressing a small kiss to the wounds, licking the crimson life from her teeth and lips, a hand coming to brush away the little spill at her chin. Her sapphire gaze flared slightly, and she pulled back to look at Blake. “Thank you,” she murmured quietly.

Blake gave a small smile, still flushed a firey vermilion as she did. “Of course. So...is that it?”

Weiss nodded. “That's all I need, yes. It's...an old family secret. So thank you so much for letting me...do this.” She gave a smile in response. “You taste wonderful.”

Blake couldn't help but give a small laugh at that, returned by her princess. “At least buy me dinner first if you're going to make a comment like that.” Her smile widened, and she leaned in, forehead to forehead, eyes shut. “Do you think we could, maybe, get to know one another in earnest? Y'know, like...”

“Yes, Blake. I'd love to go out with you.” Mutual smiles and laughs escaped the two, who squeezed one another in their embrace. “But we're going to have to make up a good story about how we decided this. I'd rather not have to explain to anyone about the whole...thing.”

Blake grinned wide and nodded. “Absolutely. And, ah...Weiss? … I love you.”

It was Weiss' turn to go red, but with a big smile and a small tear or two in her eyes, she nodded. “I love you too.”


End file.
